Was sie am meisten brauchte
by Leliel night seeker
Summary: Rebekah und Caroline. Kaum zu glauben aber sie waren Freunde geworden. In New Orleans reicht es Rebekah endgültig. Sie würde ihrem Bruder den Kopf zurechtrücken und ihrer Freundin das geben was sie am meisten brauchte. Klaroline Nebenpairing: Rebekah x Marcel. Ignoriert die Timeline von The Originals


Klaus öffnete die Tür für Camille. „Komm Liebes.", sagte er sanft und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort saßen seine Geschwister zusammen mit Hayley und Marcellus und diskutierten. Als Klaus und Camille vollends eintraten verdunkelte sich Rebekah´s Blick. Sie stand auf und wollte den Raum verlassen. Dies war nun das dritte Mal und Klaus riss der Geduldsfaden.

„Was ist dein Problem Rebekah?", fragte er laut. Genannte wirbelte herum und bedachte ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick. „Das fragst du noch?", keifte sie. „Offensichtlich", gab Klaus von sich und verschränkte die Arme. „Sie", schrie Bekah und zeigte auf Cami. „Und dein Problem ist jetzt welches?", fragte Klaus gelangweilt.

Nun rastete Rebekah richtig aus: „Wie kannst du diese Schlampe in unser Haus bringen? Wie kannst du IHR das antun?", kreischte sie. „Wem?", fragte Klaus gleichgültig und seine Augen verdunkelten sich. Klatsch. Die blonde Vampirin hatte ihrem Bruder eine gescheuert und alle erstarrten. „Ich glaube es nicht", rief Rebekah voller Zorn. „Wie kannst du sie ersetzen? Wie kannst du? Nach allem was geschehen ist? Reicht es nicht, dass du Hayley geschwängert hast?", schrie sie nun.

Klaus Zähne traten hervor und seine Augen glänzten golden. „Was hast du ihr erzählt?", brodelte er los. „Wem?", fragte Bekah süffisant. Und schon wurde sie gegen die Wand gepinnt. Nase an Nase mit ihrem Bruder. Die anderen hielten die Luft an.

„Was denkst du denn Nik?", fragte Rebekah sanft. „Es war nicht nötig irgendetwas zu sagen. Immerhin war ihr Exfreund hier zu Besuch oder nicht?" Verständnis zeigte sich auf den Gesichtern der anderen. Nur Marcel und Camille beobachteten die Szene stirnrunzelnd. Wer war wohl diese Person?

Klaus ließ von seiner Schwester ab und goss sich scheinbar uninteressiert einen Drink ein. „Was hast du überhaupt mit ihr zu schaffen?", fragte er nun zähneknirschend. Seine Schwester lachte auf. „Das weißt du nicht? Nun natürlich nicht. Du warst wie immer viel zu sehr mit dir selbst beschäftigt. Wir haben uns angefreundet. Während du deine kleinen Pläne geschmiedet hast haben wir Zeit miteinander verbracht und uns kennengelernt. Ich weiß alles Nik!" Klaus erstarrte und sah sie geschockt an.

Rebekah schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah ihn mitleidig an. „Sie liebt dich"

„LÜGE!", brüllte der Hybrid und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Immerhin waren sie nicht allein.

„Klaus", flüsterte Camille nun, "Von wem redet sie?" „Von niemandem Liebes", antwortete er.

Was Rebekah nicht verstand war, dass Cami und er lediglich Freunde waren.

„Du wagst es?", fragte Bekah wieder. „Das war ihr Spitzname oder nicht? War alles nur gespielt? Glückwunsch Nik. Sie liebt dich aber du…"

Nun reichte es Klaus vollends er drehte sich zu seiner Schwester und zerschmiss das Glas an der Wand. „Wenn sie mich lieben würde wäre sie jetzt hier an meiner Seite. Ich habe es oft genug angeboten. Sie hat immer wieder abgelehnt. Sie hat mich abgelehnt", brüllte er seiner Schwester entgegen.

„Und das wundert dich?", schrie Rebekah zurück, „Wie oft hast du ihre Freunde verletzt. Wie oft hast du jemanden getötet um deine Ziele zu erreichen? Du hast versucht sie und Tyler zu entzweien anstatt zu warten, dass sie es allein tut um zu dir zu kommen. Du hast dich nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert Nik. Und trotz allem hat sie etwas Gutes in dir gesehen. Trotz allem hat sie Gefühle für dich. Aber du kannst ja nicht warten. Nein der große Niklaus Mikaelson gibt ein idiotisches Versprechen um dann abzuhauen"

„Und woher willst du das alles wissen?", schrie er wieder. „Weil sie es mir gesagt hat", brüllte nun auch Rebekah wieder. Er erstarrte. Sie hatte was?

„Schau nicht so", sagte Bekah nun leiser. „Sie brauchte etwas Zeit um alles zu verarbeiten. Aber du hast ja gleich die nächste am Start. " Böse starrte sie Camille an. Diese hob die Hände beschwichtigend. „Hey ich glaube du verstehst hier was falsch.", sagte sie. „Wir sind nur Freunde. Ich habe keine Absichten etwas mit deinem Bruder anzufangen. Ich bin seine Freundin und vielleicht noch Therapeutin wenn du es so willst. Obwohl mich die Person interessiert von der du sprichst, er hat sie nie erwähnt.", schloss sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Klaus.

Konnte es sein? Konnte er bereits jemanden gefunden haben der das Gute in ihm zum Vorschein brachte?

Rebekah erstarrte. Hatte sie es so falsch verstanden? Ein Seitenblick auf Marcel ermutigte sie. Es war Zeit für ihren Bruder für seine Liebe zu kämpfen.

„Und nun auf nach Mystic Falls ", sagte sie und lächelte breit. „Was?", fragte Klaus verwirrt.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden", sagte Rebekah fest. „Du wirst dein dämliches Versprechen jetzt schnellstens vergessen und mit uns nach Mystic Falls fahren. Ihre Mutter ist gestorben und sie braucht dich jetzt."

Seine Gesichtszüge entglitten und schon war er verschwunden. „Ähm", gab Cami von sich.

Langsam standen alle auf um ihre Sachen zu packen. „Na hoffentlich hat er nicht vor eine Maschine zu chartern ohne an uns zu denken", scherzte Elijah bevor er die Treppen empor stieg.

Nun war Rebekah mit Marcel und Camille allein im Raum. Leicht nahm sie Marcel´s Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

„Es wird Zeit für dich meine Freundin Caroline und Mystic Falls kennenzulernen Liebster", sprach die blonde Schönheit. Sie würde schnellstmöglich packen um Caroline beizustehen.

Und sie würde ihr das mitbringen was sie am meisten in dieser schweren Zeit brauchte.

Ihren Bruder.


End file.
